Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam
by Anime Chic567
Summary: Parody of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, but Gundam Wing style! Rated PG for mild language.
1. Coconuts and MS

Hi! Hi! This is my first fanfic and it will probably not do so well, but what the heck. I got this idea while watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail in NC and reading a Gundam Wing Manga at the same time. Notice a connection? I sparked with the idea of writing a parody to the movie, only GW style! Enjoy and please REVIEW!!! I need to know whether to continue this or not.  
  
Disclaimer: raises right hand I Anime Chic567 do not own Gundam Wing or Monty Python. I have no money what so ever, that's why I'm writing this thing for free!  
  
Presenting:  
  
Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam  
  
1 A.C. 196  
  
[We find Preventer Heero Yuy riding in Wing Zero up to a Colony. Wing Zero is…banging coconuts??!!]  
  
Heero: Whoa there!  
  
MS Pilot #1: Halt! Who goes there?  
  
Heero: It is I, Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot of Gundam Zero 1, from the L1 Colony. Professional assassin, destroyer of the White Fang, keeper of peace, Prince of the Star! (If you've read the manga's you'd know what I'm talking about).  
  
MS Pilot #1: Pull the other one!  
  
Heero: I am,… and this is my Gundam, Wing Zero. We have traveled throughout Earth and the Colonies to find soldiers who will join the Preventers. I must speak with your consul.  
  
MS Pilot #1: What? Ridden a Gundam?  
  
Heero: Yeah!  
  
Ms Pilot #1: But you're using coconuts!  
  
Heero: What?  
  
MS Pilot #1: You've got two empty coconut shells and you're bangin' 'em together.  
  
Heero: So what? We have ridden since Endless Waltz on Earth, throughout space, and…  
  
MS Pilot #1: Where'd you get those coconuts?  
  
Heero: We found them.  
  
MS Pilot #1: Found them? In space? Coconuts are tropical!  
  
Heero: I know that!  
  
MS Pilot #1: Well, no weather exists out here in space.  
  
Heero: So? Rockets carry people from earth to the colonies, are they not strangers to space?  
  
MS Pilot #1: Are you saying rockets shoot coconuts into space?  
  
Heero: Not at all. Cargo ships and MS could carry them.  
  
MS Pilot #1: What? Are you saying MS can carry coconuts?  
  
Heero: Using their arms and storage space, they could!  
  
MS Pilot #1: It's not a matter how the MS carries the coconut! It's a simple question of the type a MS. A Taurus Mobile Doll could not carry a one pound coconut!  
  
Heero: What the heck are you talking about? Arghhh…will you go tell the consul that Heero Yuy from Colony L1 is here?  
  
MS Pilot #1: Listen. Taurus MD's are too compacted with explosives right?  
  
Heero: I don't care!  
  
MS Pilot #1: Am I right?  
  
Heero: I don't give a damn!  
  
MS Pilot #2: The Tallgeese could carry it!  
  
MS Pilot #1: Oh, yeah, the Tallgeese maybe, but not a Taurus MD. That's what I'm saying!  
  
MS Pilot #2: Yeah! The Tallgeese was one of the best Mobile suits out there…  
  
Heero: This is ridiculous! Will you please ask the consul of this colony to come with me to Colony L1?!  
  
MS Pilot #1: But the Tallgeese is out of commission! It's not longer the best MS! Taurus's are still around, which makes them the best MS!  
  
MS Pilot #2: No Way!!! Even if the Tallgeese is out of comission it is still one of the best MS out there! Along with the Eypon and Deathscythe!  
  
Heero: YOU FAVOR THAT WIMPY GUNDAM OVER MINE??!!! Errr……  
  
[Commands Wing Zero to throw coconuts at the colony]  
  
MS Pilot #1: To hell with that! MD's are the best! Always have and always will!!!  
  
MS Pilot #2: WHY YOU………..  
  
[MS Pilot #2 never got to finish his sentence because the coconut was really a black market bomb. The Colony blows up along with the two annoying MS pilots.]  
  
Heero: *grins* Finally, peace and quiet…Come now Zero, to the next colony.  
  
Wing Zero: *cries* No one love me! Everyone loves the Deathscythe…*cries harder*  
  
Heero: Knock it off! Or else I'll turn you into scrap metal.  
  
Wing Zero: *sniffles* …Ok… *sniffles*  
  
[So Heero and Wing Zero fly their way through space to find soldiers to join the Preventers. This time without the coconuts]  
  
So what do you think? Is it pretty good for my first time? Your reviews will help me decide whether or not I make another chapter. So please REVIEW! 


	2. Bring out your dead, self-detonated, and...

Hi again! I'm glad some thought my first chapter was good! I almost thought that no one would like this fanfic, boy was I wrong. Anyway here's the Chapter 2. I hope it's as funny as the last one.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or Monty Python and the Holy Grail…but I wish I did own Trowa Barton and the killer white rabbit. Anyway don't try and sue me because I have no money.  
  
Presenting:  
  
GUNDAM WING AND THE HOLY GUNDAM  
  
Scene 2  
  
[In this scene we see two co-leaders (who I hate with a passion) of the White Fang and the Romefeller Foundation, Quinze and Tuboroff. They are gathering the bodies of those who died and throwing them onto a shuttle.]  
  
[clang]  
  
Tuboroff: Bring out your dead!  
  
[clang]  
  
Bring out your dead!  
  
[clang]  
  
Bring out your self-detonated pilots!  
  
[clang]  
  
Bring out your self-detonated pilots!  
  
[clang]  
  
Bring out your assinated rulers!  
  
[clang]  
  
Bring out your assinated rulers!  
  
Quinze: Here's one.  
  
Tuboroff: $900.  
  
Heero Yuy (the assinated colony leader): I'm not dead!  
  
Tuboroff: What the…?  
  
Quinze: Nothing. Here's your $900.  
  
Heero Yuy: I'm not dead!  
  
Tuboroff: He says he's not dead!  
  
Quinze: Yes, he is. Look at him he's fatally wounded.  
  
Heero Yuy: I'm not!  
  
Tuboroff: He isn't?  
  
Quinze: Well, he will be soon. He's fatally wounded. Got shot right in the back.  
  
Heero Yuy: I'm getting better! My wound is healing!  
  
Quinze: No, you're not. You'll be stone dead in a moment.  
  
Tuboroff: Well, I can't take him if he isn't dead. It's against regulations.  
  
Heero Yuy: I don't want to go on the shuttle!  
  
Quinze: Oh, quit being a baby.  
  
Tuboroff: I can't take him.  
  
Heero Yuy: I feel fine!  
  
Quinze: Well, do us a favor…  
  
Tuboroff: I can't.  
  
Quinze: Well, can you hang around a few minutes? It won't be long.  
  
Tuboroff: I can't. I have to go to Colony L3. The collapsed side killed over 2,000 people.  
  
Quinze: Oh…well, when's your next round?  
  
Tuboroff: Thursday.  
  
Heero Yuy: I think I'll go for a walk…maybe stop and give a speech about peace.  
  
Quinze: You're not fooling anyone, you know. Look. Isn't there something you can do?  
  
Heero Yuy: [singing] "I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine in a bag…"  
  
[bang!]  
  
[Tuboroff gets sick of Heero Yuy singing. He takes his gun and shoots Heero Yuy in the head]  
  
Quinze: Ah, thank you very much.  
  
Tuboroff: No trouble at all. See you Thursday.  
  
Quinze: See ya then.  
  
[They both watch as Wing Zero enters the port of the Colony]  
  
Quinze: Who the hell is that?  
  
Tuboroff: You can't tell? It's a Gundam Pilot!  
  
Quinze: Errr…damn Gundam Pilots! They ruined everything! Everything I've worked for…  
  
Tuboroff: Not to mention only getting little chapter space in this fanfic.  
  
Quinze: …I hate you….  
  
So was this as good as the first chapter? Reviews help me decide whether or not to continue. So please, REVIEW! 


	3. Has-been Pilot!

Hiya! Sorry about not putting up any chapters for awhile. Schoolwork kept piling up. Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Monty Python and the Holy Grail…. I'm running out of reasons now. I did make up names for Oz pilots though.  
  
Presenting:  
  
1 Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam  
  
1.1 Scene 3  
  
[We find Heero and Wing Zero at the docking bay of a colony. But somethings going on…all the janitors are ex-Oz pilots]  
  
Heero: Old Woman!  
  
Nikkoli: Man!  
  
Heero: You're a man!!?? Anyway, who runs this Colony?  
  
Nikkoli: I'm thirty-seven.  
  
Heero: Yeah---huh?  
  
Nikkoli: I'm thirty-seven. I'm not old at all. And I'm not a girl!  
  
Heero: Well I can't just call you 'man' when you don't look like one.  
  
Nikkoli: Well you could've said 'Nikkoli'.  
  
Heero: How was I supposed to know your name was Nikkoli?  
  
Nikkoli: Well you didn't bother to find out, did you?  
  
Heero: Your name should be changed to 'Nicole'. It suits you better.  
  
Nikkoli: STOP IT! What I don't like is that you're treating me like an inferior.  
  
Heero: Well at least I'm still a pilot for a Mobile Suit.  
  
Nikkoli: Oh, Gundam pilot, how very nice. And how come you didn't have to get ride of your MS like the rest of us? If there's going to be any progress toward peace, everyone should be treated equally. When the United Earth Nations said we had to get ride of Mobile Suits, that should mean everyone! No special privleges!  
  
Nicole: Nikkoli, you missed a spot sweeping. Oh! How do you do?  
  
Heero: Hello Miss. I am Heero Yuy, a Preventor from Colony L1. Who runs this colony?  
  
Nicole: Preventor from where?  
  
Heero: From L1.  
  
Nicole: Where's L1?  
  
Heero: It's the colony cluster between Earth and Colony L2. I'm the head preventor there.  
  
Nicole: I didn't know we had a head preventor. I thought all MS pilots were now out of work.  
  
Nikkoli: That's a lie! We're living in a world where peace can never be obtained when---  
  
Nicole: Shut up for one Nikkoli! You sound like those Perfect Peace peoples.  
  
Nikkoli: And that's what it's all about. If only people would hear---  
  
Heero: Hey! I'm still right here! No one has answered my question yet! Who lives in this colony?  
  
Nicole: No one lives here.  
  
Heero: Then who runs this colony?  
  
Nicole: No one does.  
  
Heero: What the??!!!  
  
Nikkoli: I told you. We're people who like to live in peace now. We take turns each month to act as an executive officer…  
  
Heero: Ok…  
  
Nikkoli: …which decisions are made at a bi-weekly meeting…  
  
Heero: Ok! Ok!  
  
Nikkoli: …which everything is based on the new laws from the United Nations…  
  
Heero: Shut up!  
  
Nikkoli: …and that all pilots who used to operate MS are now…  
  
Heero: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Nicole: Who are you telling to shut up? Who do you think you are?  
  
Heero: I am a Gundam Pilot!  
  
Nicole: Well, I didn't vote for you to be a Gundam Pilot.  
  
Heero: You don't vote for Gundam Pilots.  
  
Nicole: Well, how do you become a Gundam pilot then?  
  
Heero: Dr. J…found me at a collapse sit of a building I destroyed. I ended up killing a little girl and her dog there. As I was about to blow my brains out, he came behind me and asked if I was interested in piloting a Gundam. That is why I'm a Gundam pilot!  
  
Nikkoli: Listen. Strange people who come up behind you and gives you a mobile suit is not the first step toward peace.  
  
Heero: I thought I told you to shut up!  
  
Nikkoli: Well you can't…so says the Pacifists.  
  
Heero: Shut up now!  
  
Nikkoli: I mean, if I was to go around saying that some goon handed me a Gundam, I'd be at the nut house by now!  
  
Heero: [points gun at Nikkoli's head] If you don't shut up now…  
  
Nikkoli: Ah, now we see the violent inherent in our system.  
  
Heero: I'm warning you now….  
  
Nikkoli: Oh! Come and see the violent inherent in the system! Help! Help! I'm being repressed! Abuse! Rape!  
  
Heero: [puts gun down] Has-been PILOT!  
  
Nikkoli: Oh, what a give-away. Did you hear that? Did you hear that, eh? That's what I'm on about. Did you see him repressing me? You saw it, didn't you?  
  
What do you think? I hopefully have another chapter up a lot sooner. Remember you reviews help me decide that. So please, REVIEW! 


	4. The Narcissistic Soldier

Hey! Sorry about not writing for a really long time! School is finally over and grades come in soon so I'm in a panic. Hopefully this will calm my nerves. Without Further or due, the 4th scene!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of excuses.I do not own Monty Python and the Holy Grail or Gundam Wing.  
  
Presenting:  
  
Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam [Scene 4] The Narcissistic Soldier  
  
We left Heero Yuy and Wing Zero traveling throughout the colonies looking for new volunteers for the Preventers. No luck so far. While traveling through the colonies, Heero meets up with a suspicious (and strange) soldier near the gate of the city. Zechs: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Heero and Wing Zero watch in amazement as Zechs beats down a assassin in a Leo Mobile suit (Zechs is in the Tallgeese)] Assassin: OH! Ek! Ahhh!!! Zechs: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [This battle goes on practically forever, which makes Heero very angry] Heero: FINISH HIM OFF SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE REST OF THE STORY!!! [Zechs takes his Beam saber and slices through the Leo. Heero grins and continues toward the Tallgeese] Heero: You fight pretty well, how come you were holding back? [silence] I am Heero Yuy, Pilot of Gundam 01. [silence] I seek the finest soldiers from the past war to join the Preventers. [silence] You are a fine soldier. Will you join me? [silence] ..what a wise ass..lets get out of here Zero. Zechs: No one gets past me. Heero: It's odvious you don't want to join me. Let me go into the city! Zechs: Then you shall die. Heero: I command you as Prince of the Stars to stand aside! Zechs: I move for no one. Not without a fight! Heero: So be it! [Wing Zero and the Tallgeese duke it out in front of the city. This was really no surprise for the people who lived in the city. They knew their gate guard Zechs was an egomaniac anyways. So they paid no mind on what was going on. Wing Zero chops off the Tallgeese left arm. Smoke and sparks filled Zech's cockpit.] Heero: Now let me through Zechs! Zechs: 'Tis just a minor malfunction. Heero: A malfunction? Your arm's off! Zechs: Your just trying to distract me! Heero: Then what's that then? Zechs: I've had worse. Heero: You liar! Zechs: Come on you chicken wuss! [Zechs and Heero duke it out some more. The citizens were enjoying their picnic's in the park and paying no mine to the amount of smoke and gasses within the air. Wing Zero then chops the Tallgeeses right arm off.] Heero: The battle is mine! *wiping the sweat off his forehead* Finally, I can now continue with my.. Zechs: HoHo! It's not over with yet! *Tallgeese kicks Wing Zero* Heero: What the hell do you think you're doing?? Zechs: I can still fight! Heero: Have you completely lost it? I just won the battle. Zechs: So you had enough, Eh? Heero: Look you stupid bastard. Your Mobile Suit has no arms left. Zechs: Tis just a flesh wound! *Tallgeese kicks Wing Zero again* Heero: IT'S NOT EVEN HUMAN! Knock it off! Zechs: Chicken Wuss! *kicks* Chickenn Wusss! Heero: Oh that's it! *chops off Tallgeeses right leg* Zechs: You'll pay for that! Heero: Sure I will. Zechs: Get over here! Heero: What are you going to do, smoke me out? Zechs: I'm invincible! Heero: You're a narcissist and a loony. Zechs: Zechs Marques always triumphs! Come on, then. *Chops Tallgeeses left leg off* Heero: Heh. Ok, we'll call it a draw. Come Wing Zero. [Heero and Wing Zero ride off into the city, leaving a very pissed off Zechs in shambles] Zechs: Oh. Oh, I see. Running away are you Heero Yuy? You yellow bastard! Come and take what's coming to you. I'll trash your Gundam!!!  
  
End of Scene 4. Scene 5 will be here soon. REVIEW!!! 


	5. Burn the Blonde

Here's scene five! I've got lots of free time to work on this fanfic, hopefully getting it finished before school starts up again. For those people who are Blonde, please don't get mad at me. I'm not a Blonde hair person hater. My bf is blonde for goodness sake! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (plain and simple)  
  
Presenting:  
  
Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam [Scene 5] Burn the Blonde  
  
Chinese Monks: [chanting] Pie Iesu domine, dona eis requiem. [HIYA!] Pie Iesu domine,... [HIYA!] ...dona eis requiem. [HIYA!] Pie Iesu domine,... [HIYA!] ...dona eis requiem Crowd of Perfect Peace Followers(CPPF): A blonde! A blonde! A blonde! We've found a blonde! A blonde! A blonde! A blonde! We've got a blonde! A blonde! A blonde! Burn her! Burn her! Burn her! We've found a blonde! A blonde! A blonde! A blonde! Citizen#1: We have found a blonde. May we burn her? CPPF: Burn her! Burn her! Burn Her! Burn Her! Wufei: Geez, using primitive ways to kill people. How do you know she is a blonde? Citizen#2: She looks like one. CPPF: Right! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
Wufei: Bring her to me.  
  
Sally: I am a blonde, but not a witch!  
  
Wufei: But, you look like one.  
  
Sally: They dressed me up like this.  
  
CPPF: No we didn't! We didn't!  
  
Sally: This isn't my nose either. It's a fake one glued onto me.  
  
Wufei: Well?  
  
Citizen#1: Fine, we put the nose on her when she was sleeping.  
  
Wufei: Just the nose?  
  
Citizen#1: And the wart, but she is a blonde and a witch!  
  
Citizen#2: Yeah!  
  
CPPF: Burn her! Yeah! Yeeah!  
  
Wufei: You people are weak! Did you dress her up like this?  
  
CPPF: No! No! No! No! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Wufei: What makes you think this woman is a witch?  
  
Citizen#1: She's a docter!  
  
Citizen#2: She cures diseases that are not curable!  
  
Citizen#3: She turned me into a newt!  
  
Wufei: A what?  
  
Citizen#3: You don't know what a newt is?  
  
Wufei: Whatever one is, you sure look like one. *Snickers*  
  
Citizen#3: Hey! I got better!  
  
Citizen#2: Burn her anyways! CPPF: Burn her! Burn her!..  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP! It's not like anyone else in this crowd is blonde too.uhhh  
  
[See's that most of the citizens have black hair or bald]  
  
Wufei: Ok Ok! My bad. If this woman was a witch, what would you do with her?  
  
Citizen#1: Burn her!  
  
CPPF: Burn her! Burn her!  
  
Wufei: Oh geez, what do you burn besides witches?  
  
Citizen#2: More witches!  
  
Citizen#3: She's the only witch her you moron.  
  
Citizen#1: Wood!  
  
Wufei: Very good, I guess your not as dumb as I thought. Here's your next question: How do you tell if she's made of wood?  
  
Citizen#3: Build a shrine out of her!  
  
Wufei: Decent, but you can make shrines out of stone and other metals can you?  
  
CPPF: Oh yeah..he's right!  
  
Wufei: Errrr..can wood float or sink?  
  
Citizen#2: It floats! It floats! What's my prize?  
  
Wufei: Knowing that fact that your somewhat smart. What else floats in water?  
  
CPPF: Bread! Plants! Boats! Gundanimum!  
  
Wufei: Whoever said Gundanium is a complete idiot.  
  
Heero: (From out of nowhere) A duck.  
  
Wufei: Very good sir. You must be the brightest of the bunch.  
  
Citizen#2: So if she weighs the same as a duck.then she's made of wood..  
  
Wufei: Which makes her a what?  
  
CPPF: A WITCH!!! Yay!  
  
Citizen#3: I've got a duck! Use my duck!  
  
Wufei: Very well then. Use the scales in front of the shrine.  
  
[They place Sally and the duck onto the scales and notices that she weighs less than a duck]  
  
CPPF: A witch! A blonde! A witch! A Blonde Witch! A Blonde Witch!  
  
Sally: I hate you Wufei Chang!  
  
Wufei: Glad you feel that way.  
  
Heero: You're pretty smart. How do you put up with such stupid people.  
  
Wufei: The fact is that they're weak and I'm strong.  
  
Heero: I guess I can't argue with you there.  
  
Wufei: Who are you anyways? Most people can't get into the city because of our egomatic guard.  
  
Heero: I'm Heero Yuy from the Preventers.  
  
Wufei: So your the Prince of the Stars? The Strongest Warrior? *bows*  
  
Heero: Would you like to become a Preventer? We could use smart people like you.  
  
Wufei: I'd be honored to.  
  
Heero: What's your name anyways?  
  
Wufei: I'm Wufei Chang. *points up* and this is my Gundam Nataku.  
  
Heero: Another Gundam? This is turning out better than I though. Alright Wufei, our destination is Earth.  
  
REVIEW!!!! ( 


	6. Narrative Interlude- Starring Lady Une

Hi again! Since there's trouble with the server, I was able to work on this more. Enjoy! Disclaimer: read the following chapters.  
  
Presenting:  
  
Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam [Narrative Interlude- Starring Lady Une]  
  
Lady Une: As the wise Wufei Chang was the first to join Heero Yuy, other Gundam pilots names were soon to follow. There was Trowa Barton, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms. Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of the Gundam Sandrock. And Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathsythe and who is not as serious as the other pilots. There was also another one, but he chickened out at the last minute. Together these pilots formed a group that would be forever know as the Preventers 5. 


	7. Earth

Once again I'm caught up in too many activities to work on this. I almost forgot I was working on this.anyways enjoy.  
  
Presenting:  
  
Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam [scene 6- Earth]  
  
Wufei: (over speakers) .and this is why some people believe that the most powerful MS in the universe is the one that Domon Kasshu pilots. Heero: You mean the "Shining Gundam?" Wufei: Oh yeah *groans* Heero: People just don't realize that the best gundam is odviously MINE! Duo: Hey! I heard that my gundam was the best. *note in 1st chapter* Heero: One more word Maxwell and I'm going to. Trowa: Take a look at this! [Earth appears before them] Heero: It's the Earth! Quatre: Wow.look at the hole through the middle of it. Trowa: Wonder how that happened? Duo: Don't know. Why not ask "Fearless Leader" and "Bruce Lee?" Heero and Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!!!! Duo: Ummm..I didn't mean that.. Heero: I don't have any energy to waste on you. Lets go to the Earth.  
  
[Down on Earth] Preventors: *singing* I can't say that you love me so I cry and I'm hurting  
  
Every time that I call you you find some way to ditch me  
  
So I learn to turn and look the other way  
  
So I learn to turn and look the other way  
  
[Back in space]  
  
Quatre: Awww.where is that terrible feedback coming from? Heero: I'm guessing they're on break. Wufei: Sound like a bunch of cowards to me. They're singing about running away. Only the weak run away!! Trowa: They're singing "Death and Destruction" by Weezer. Duo: Huh? You know this band Trowa? Trowa: Errr.*blushes* I happen to be a Rivers Cuomo fan. Quatre: *speechless* I.didn't know. Heero: This is a soap opera waiting to happen. I say we don't go to Earth, to save Trowa from the freakish preventers. Quatre: Good idea! Rivers Cuomo.thats just sad.Trowa are you gay? Trowa: Shut up! I'm sick of people asking me that. Quatre: Just wondering.  
  
I happen to be a big Weezer fan, so I threw them into the story. Pretty good huh? Review! ( 


	8. A Blessing (or Curse) from Treize

Hi it's me again! I'm glad everyone is getting a kick out of this story. Thank you for all the reviews. Seems a lot of people like chapter 2., you know "BRING OUT UR DEAD." My german teacher ruined that for me. For this Scene, Treize plays the role of God (or more like a hologram). Enjoy!  
  
Presenting  
  
Gundam Wing and the Holy Gundam [scene 7: A Blessing (or a Curse?) from Treize]  
  
[After deciding not to go to Earth (for Trowa's benefit) the preventors continue riding throughout space. Suddenly a holographic Treize appears before them.]  
  
Duo: OH GEEZ!!! Wufei: IT CAN'T BE!!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL TREIZE!!!! Treize: See you haven't changed Wufei Chang. I call upon Heero Yuy. Heero: Is this some kind of joke? Your suppose to dead! Treize: I know, I know. Quatre: Then what are you suppose to be? Some kind of ghost? Treize: I wish.anyways that is not important right now. Trowa: Then what are you then? Treize: I'M A HOLOGRAM GOD DAMNITT! Everyone: Oh. Treize: May I please continue? Wufei: *grumbles* How is he sending a hologram when he's already dead. Treize: I heard that! Every time I try to talk to someone it's always "How can this be?" or "How can you send holograms?" It's all the fricken same. Quatre: You look pretty suspicious. Duo: And freaky looking too now that your dead. Heero: What's it like to be dead any ways? I'd try killing myself a few times, but I've always been distracted. Treize: It's a very sudden thing, I can't describe it. Heero: Hurts like hell? Trowa: *starts cracking up* Quatre: *sighs* We really need to watch what we say around him. Duo: At this rate, Trowa will probably laugh his ass off. Treize: KNOCK IT OFF!! You all are distracting me! Do you want to hear the message or what??!! Everyone: *silence* Treize: *clears throught* Heero, Leader of the Preventor 5, your Preventors shall have a task to make them a example in this time of peace. Heero: I've always thought getting rid of our Gundams would bring peace. Duo: Me too Trowa: Me three. Quatre: That was lame. Wufei: *groans* Treize: Keep quiet! Behold! [A hologram appears of the Holy Gundam] Treize: Look well, for this is your task. You are to retrieve the Holy Gundam. Wufei: What??!! Another one? Trowa: Will it ever end? Duo: OoooOooo.shiny. Quatre: Duo!! Duo: What? Treize: Retrieve this Gundam and peace will be restored throught the universe! [Treize disappears along with the Gundam] Trowa: This must be some kind of blessing. Quatre: Find the Holy Gundam and peace will be restored.sounds easy. Heero: Too easy. Wufei: I think its more like a curse, how is a Gundam suppose to achieve peace? Duo: Especially this one. Heero: Only one way to find out! [The 5 gundam pilots blast off into space ing seach for the Holy Gundam]  
  
Finally! I'm in the plot now. More chapters coming soon!!! Review ( 


End file.
